


The Name

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the name had appeared on his arm, Sam looked forward to the idea of meeting his soulmate. And now he finally has his chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnfamilyhasasherlockinthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamilyhasasherlockinthetardis/gifts).



Sam took a deep breath, trying to look at anywhere where the ocean was not. It was near impossible and he didn’t like looking all the way up at the sky, it hurt his neck and the sky was just as expansive and endless as the sea. He hurried below deck and pulled his sleeve up, looking at the fancy cursive handwriting that had appeared on his right forearm when he turned sixteen. He gingerly stroked the letters, he had always been afraid that one day they would just wash off, but no, they were still as prominent as they had been when they first appeared. _George Frederick of the United Kingdom_

Sam had to hide the words ever since then, but he loved to look at them in secret. At first he was shocked and a little afraid. A man with another man’s name on him was reviled, but he kept the name hidden and told people he never got his name. He always wondered how a bishop in the colonies could have a soulmate like his majesty. He had heard of cases where one person had the name of someone who had a different soulmate. Sam had always worried that he was just infatuated with the king. But he was on his way to England. He was invited by his majesty to discuss matters of the church in the colonies. Sam hated sailing, but being invited to England to meet his soulmate, it had to be destiny.

Sam smiled to himself, wondering how it would happen. Perhaps he would be escorted into the throne room, the king would be there dressed in his finest and then their eyes would meet and Sam would introduce himself and George’s eyes would widen because that name is written on his arm. Or maybe Sam would run into him in the halls, and George would look down and ask who he was, because something was drawing him to the bishop. And Sam would say his name and the king would stare in awe and then kiss him. Sam couldn’t wait to get to the castle and meet his king.

Soon the ship arrived at the dock and Sam walked down the gangplank, nervously clutching his bag. He got into a carriage that was sent to bring him to the castle. The carriage was more luxurious than he was used to. Plush purple seats and a carpeted floor, it was a tad overwhelming. Sam ran his fingers along the seat’s upholstery and briefly wondered if he should get used to being treated like this. Being the king’s soulmate and all. Or perhaps their love would have to remain a secret. Kisses stolen in secret halls that only a select few people knew about. A meeting place that only the two of them would know. The thought of it all was enough to make Sam’s heart flutter and his stomach fill with butterflies. The bishop had always been a bit of a hopeless romantic.

The carriage arrived at the castle and a maid took Sam’s bag. She began to lead Sam to his room, talking quickly about where each door lead and where he was allowed to go.

“Excuse me miss, but I’m supposed to meet his highness. Do you have any idea when I would?” Sam asked, looking around excitedly, as if he was trying to memorize every turn.

“Are you nervous?” The maid smiled back at him. “Meeting royalty for the first time can be a bit nerve wracking. And his highness can be a bit intimidating.” The girl rambled on, not answering Sam’s question.

Sam stopped listening to the girl droning on. They came upon a large window, mostly hidden behind curtains. Sam paused by the window, touching the velvety curtain and moving it so he could see out the window. He smiled, looking out and seeing the garden below him. He looked down the hall where the maid was heading, to find that she had completely disappeared. “Oh no…” He muttered. Well surely if he stayed put, someone would find him eventually. He looked back out the window, a small smile creeping into his face. Surely a bit more daydreaming wouldn’t hurt.

“Who are you?” A prim voice asked, interrupting Sam’s daydreaming.

Sam quickly turned around. A small blush running to his cheeks. “H-hello sir…I’m the American bishop, Samuel Seabury. I lost my way…” Sam looked up at the man, the blush on his cheeks growing redder. “A-are you…his highness?”

“Move along, colonial. I know a maid was sent for you, so if you are lost, surely it is your own fault?” The king said with a raised eyebrow and a frown. He began to walk away.

“I-uh your highness?” Sam called after the man. “Perhaps you didn’t hear me, my name is…”

“Your name hardly matters, now does it?” George snapped and turned to Sam. He pointed an accusatory finger at Sam. “I called you here so I could check on how my religion was doing in the colonies. Not to exchange pleasantries.” He smiled, but the smile was cold.

“Y-yes, your majesty.” Sam mumbled, averting his gaze. His eyes drifted down to his arm, where the king’s name was written.

“Good.” George said. “I’ll send a maid to get you to your room so you can prepare for our meeting.”

“Y-yes, your highness.” Sam stuttered, trying to keep tears from rolling down his cheeks.

“Goodbye, colonial.” George turned and raised a hand slightly in a wave. In the wave, Sam could just see something written on the king’s hand, _Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz._

Sam covered his mouth with his hand, choking back a sob. Everything he had hoped and dreamed for when he came here. Agonizing months at sea, dreaming of his true love. It all came crashing down around him.

“Mister Seabury?” The maid that was supposed to show him to his room, called. “Mister Seabury?” She called, looking around for him. “Oh! There you are Mister Seabury!” She smiled as she found him. Her smile fled her face as she saw that Sam was crying. “Mister Seabury, are you alright?” She asked, touching his shoulder.

“I…yes I’m fine.” He said, wiping his eyes. “Just a little homesick.”

“Okay…” She said unconvinced. “Let’s get you back to your room, okay?”

Sam nodded, letting her take his hand and lead him to his room. “Thank you, miss. I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

“It’s no problem Mister Seabury.” She smiled at him. “I’ll leave you to unpack, alright?” She said, standing in the door to his room.

“Alright. Thank you.” He nodded. As soon as she left, Sam fell onto the bed and pulled up his sleeve. The writing stared up at him unchanged. He shook his head and closed his eyes. “Something’s wrong.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaah so sorry for the wait!!! And with such a sad ending too. Hopefully this time will be faster, it'll certainly be happier. Enjoy!

Sam didn't move for hours. He sat on the bed, staring at the name on his arm. He couldn't believe it. Why had George treated him so cruelly, even after he told him his name? Maybe if he just saw his name on Sam's arm… 

"Mister Seabury!" The maid that showed him to his room earlier exclaimed, knocking on the door. 

"Uh…come in." Sam said, his voice just loud enough for her to hear. He didn't bother pulling up his sleeve or even taking his eyes off of it. This all felt like a bad dream.

The girl stepped into the room. "It's almost time for-" She saw Sam's miserable expression. "Mister Seabury, are you alright?" She asked, approaching the bed slowly. 

"I met his majesty." Sam said softly, his gaze drifting away from his arm to the girl's face. 

"Oh, already?" She asked, smiling cluelessly. "See, he's not so scary!" She smiled. "What's that? Is that your soulmate's name?" She asked, peeking over Sam's shoulder. Her eyes widened. "Oh my…so his highness is…I guess the rumors are true." 

Sam's head snapped up. "Rumors?" He asked, feeling a dangerous stab of hope. 

"Yes, the rumors!" She nodded, sitting beside him on the bed. "On the king's hand is Lady Charlotte's name, but I've heard whispers around the castle that he has another name as well. A name that no one, except her highness, has seen, written in huge letters." 

"But I told him my name, and he still acted coldly towards me." Sam said, unsure if he could trust the girl. 

"Well, Mister Seabury, you know that sort of thing isn't really accepted…maybe he just didn't want to say anything in public." She shrugged. "Anyways, sir," She stood, brushing off her skirt. "It's time for your meeting with him. Are you ready?"

Sam sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." 

* * *

George paced around the room. "You're sure that's the name?" He demanded from Charlotte.

"I've read it to you hundreds of times, dear." She responded calmly, not looking up from her embroidering. "Samuel Seabury." 

"Shit." George muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Shit. Shit." He looked at her, frantically. "What do I do?" 

"Well from what you told me of your encounter before, there is only one thing you can do." She raised her eyes to look at her husband. "Apologize." 

George sighed loudly. "Charlotte, I mean…I never thought I'd have to meet this bastard. They said they were sending a bishop, I didn't think he would be the fucking bishop!" George gestured to the door to the throne room. "I don't know what to do! What do you do with your soulmate? Except that." George added, after seeing Charlotte smirking face. 

"Georgie, you're sounding ridiculous!" She sighed. "Do you even want to go through with meeting him again?" 

"No. Yes. I don't know." George groaned. "He looked so miserable, Charlotte. And he was so adorable." He sighed. "What do I do?" 

Charlotte frowned. "I've told you what to do, but you don't seem to be listening. George, you know I love you, but you're being a stubborn ass. First apologize to him. Then take him into your arms and kiss him." She said. "You have the chance to be with your soulmate! Take it!" She exclaimed. 

"Charlotte…are you sure you're okay with this?" George asked, stepping towards her. 

She smiled standing. "George, I do love you." She took his hand, "You are my best friend. I wouldn't want to be married to anyone else. But I don't love you like he could." She kissed his cheek. "Take your chance with him…if he will have you." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" George asked crossing his arms. 

"So far you haven't been particularly kind to him." Charlotte reminded him. "The poor thing had probably been dreaming of meeting you and then you were terrible to him." 

"O-oh…" George trailed off, looking down. "I had nearly forgotten." 

"I'm sure he hasn't." 

* * *

Sam stood nervously outside of the throne room. One of the guards knocked on the door and they were permitted entrance. Sam stepped into the lavish room, feeling smaller and inadequate. He looked around the throne room, his eyes soaking in the tapestries and the plush carpet and…the king. The king's eyes were locked on his face and Sam felt his face heat up.

"Your highness." Sam greeted, bowing his head and averting his gaze. 

"Mister Seabury." The king responded. He glanced at the queen. "I…I realized that when meeting you earlier I was a bit rude. I wanted to apologize." 

Sam's head snapped up and he looked at George. "It's fine your highness… 

"Truthfully, it's not, but I appreciate you saying otherwise." George said, nodding towards Sam. "Anyhow, let's start the meeting." 

* * *

About an hour or so later the meeting was over. George stood, looking nervously at Sam, his soulmate. "Mister Seabury," George said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Would you join me for dinner this evening?" He asked.

Sam forced a smile. "Tell me, your majesty, do I have a choice?" 

George was taken aback. "Of course you do." He said, looking down at his hand. 

"Won't your wife miss your company?" Sam said, sounding slightly bitter. 

"Actually she's the one that told me to invite you." George said. "Although if you don't want to…" 

"No! I mean, yes, of course I'll join you, your majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with this guys! I'm so sorry it took so long! I think there's gonna be one more chapter after this one (a sort of epilogue) although I have no clue when that'll be up. Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading!!! <3

Sam opened the door to one of the king's more private dining rooms. It had taken him a while to find the room, but now that he was here, he sort of wished that he wasn't. What was going to happen? His first meeting with his soulmate was less than ideal. Was this his attempts at making things better?

Sam closed the door behind him, looking around the room. It was smaller than the throne room, but only a bit less opulent. There was a long dining table and two chairs at either end of it. George was sitting in the chair farthest from the door, sitting stiffly and looking around nervously.

"Samuel!" George exclaimed, looking up. He stumbled to his feet, looking less graceful than a king and seeming extremely flustered. "Um…it's alright if I call you Samuel, right?" He asked.

"O-of course." Sam stuttered looking down.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's get down to business." George clapped his hands together, stepping closer to Sam. "So…may I ask about your soulmate?"

Sam's eyes widened slightly, but he tried not to let his surprise show. "What would you like to know, your highness?" Sam asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Where is the name?" George asked softly, his voice tinged with anxiousness.

"On my forearm." Sam mumbled, his hand drifting over the name.

"May…may I see it?" George asked, stepping closer and touching Sam's sleeve. Sam's breath hitched in his throat. He didn't say anything, unable to find his words, and simply nodded. George pulled back his sleeve and looked at Sam's arm, his eyes registering the name. "It…I guess it is true." Sam nodded his head silently.

George brought Sam's arm up and pressed his lips against the name. "You're my soulmate."

Sam was having a hard time breathing. "B-but what about your wife?" He asked, his voice not much louder than a whisper.

"I love Charlotte, she's my best friend. But it's not the same sort of love." George explained, looking down at the name on Sam's arm. He started unbuttoning his vest and removing his shirt. George turned around, revealing a name scrawled across his back in huge letters.

Sam's breath was taken away. He reached out and touched the name, his name. His fingers traced over the letters. "I…your highness…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Please call me George." The king insisted. He put his clothes on the table, taking Sam's hands in his.

"George, I've imagined all the ways this could work out, and if I'm honest, I think I'll perfectly happy as long as I'm with you." Sam smiled, looking down at their hands. "But what do you think?"

"I don't particularly care right now." George mumbled. "I just want to be with you." George tilted Sam's chin up and pressed his lips against Sam's, gently. Sam gasped, his eyes fluttering shut. George smirked against Sam's lips. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled him close.

Sam pulled away, his hands on George's chest. "Um, your highness, I'm terribly sorry, but I've never done this sort of thing before." Sam shook his head. "Would it be okay if we just talked for a bit?" He asked, nervously.

"Of course, of course." George nodded, pulling his shirt on and his vest. "Let's go somewhere else." He said, grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him out of the room. He pulled Sam into his bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable." He said, gesturing to the bed. He closed the door and pulled off his shoes and his outer vest.

"U-uh your majesty, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with…this so early in our relationship." Sam said, glancing nervously at the bed with a red face.

"Huh?" George looked at Sam confused. "Oh no, I wasn't thinking about sex." He shrugged, falling backwards onto his bed. "I just thought it would be more private and more comfortable to talk here." He raised a hand off of the bed and offered it to Sam. "Care to join me?"

Sam felt his face redden further at the misunderstanding. He nodded, sitting beside George. He took George's hand in both of his and rested their hands on his knee.

"So what would you like to talk about?"

"Well…what's it like being king?" Sam asked, looking down at their hands.

"I get anything I want whenever I want. I can do whatever I want. Of course there's the pressure of running a country and there's my reputation." George said.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked, softly.

"I don't know if I could do anything else." George shrugged. "I can't imagine doing anything else."

"So, what about her majesty?" Sam asked, letting go of George's hand and looking away.

"Charlotte? What about her?" George asked, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

"Do…do you love her?"

George rolled his eyes, seeming to have forgotten who he was speaking to. "Of course I do. She's my wife and my best friend."

"Oh…I see…" Sam bit his lip, pulling his knees to his chest.

George's eyes widened and sat up, reaching out to Sam. "No, I mean, yes, I love Charlotte. But not in the way you love a soulmate." He pulled Sam into a hug. "More in the way you love a friend." He kissed Sam's cheek. "Do you understand?"

Sam nodded, feeling a flood of relief wash over him. "I understand."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um okay so this is really just an epilogue so it's pretty short, sorry! Hope you like it anyway, and I hope you liked the story all in all! Thanks for reading!

****George snuck up behind Sam and grabbed his arms, pulling him away to a hidden hall. George kissed him quickly, grinning, "How much time do we have until your next sermon?" He asked, placing kisses on Sam's neck.

"About fifteen minutes." Sam said, crossing his arms.

George frowned slightly. "We'll have to be quick then." He said, his frown dissipating quickly. He grabbed his wrist and started pulling him along.

"George, darling, we can't." Sam argued, pulling back on his arm to stop George.

George pouted, wrapping his arms around Sam. "But Sammy, why not?" He whined.

"I'm supposed to give a speech about keeping your virtues and remaining pure in less than fifteen minutes. I can't do that after…after sinning with you!" Sam huffed.

"Sammy…" George groaned. "I need you." He kissed Sam again, this time slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth.

Sam sighed, kissing him back for a moment before he pulled away. George immediately frowned at the loss of contact. Sam smiled cheekily up at George. "I believe it wouldn't hurt if you attended the sermon." He said. "Maybe you'd learn something about being pure." Sam turned and started to walk away.

"That doesn't sound like any fun." George said, thoughtfully. "Although I do like it when you're fiesty like this." He smirked.

"George…" Sam said, threateningly.

"Alright, alright, fine." George rolled his eyes, putting his hands up in defense. "When's the sermon over?" He asked.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know. Perhaps I'll make it longer than usual. I'm feeling like today is a good day to talk about atoning for your sins."

"Samuel Seabury, you are a cruel man, you know that?" George pulled Sam close. "But that's okay, because you're mine." He whispered, kissing Sam's cheek. "And when you finish that damned sermon, I'm going to take you somewhere nice and private and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to stand to give your next one."

Sam felt his face go red as a tomato. "G-George!" He exclaimed, looking around the room nervously, very glad that no one else was in the room.

"Don't tease me, Samuel." George winked, letting go of Sam. "See you after your sermon!" He waved, walking out of the room.

Sam sighed putting his face in his hands. His soulmate was something else.


End file.
